The War at Home
by IsuzuForever
Summary: The anticipated sequal Don't cry anymore my Darling and Rin and Haru are living the life they've always wanted. But when an unexpected person steps in the picture, the Japanese have allied with the US in Iraq and Money is tight, what will happen?


A/N: OMG!! IT'S THE SEQUAL! Well, I finally have a GREAT plot in mind for this one, I hope that it can hold a candle to the first one! . Tell me what my lovely reviewers think!!! Squee!! Rin's back guys!

**Chapter 1**

It's been about a year…well, a year in three days. I'm so excited, almost a year since Haru and I have been married. Is this the way every couple is supposed to feel, even after a year of being together? If it isn't then I'm just happy that I got it right the first time.

The door opened, Haru's home from school. I ran to the door, like a dog or something. Ha! Most would never have thought I would have made it this far. Most would never have thought that I would be running to greet _anyone_ at the door. I tackled Haru to the floor and planted kisses all over his face.

"Did I do something right?" he asked laughing and pretending to fight me off.

I looked at him and frowned, "Do I need a reason to kiss you?" I asked getting up and playing like I was mad at him.

"No! No! Of course you don't!" Haru replied wrapping his arms around my waist.

He started to kiss my neck, but I just craned my neck away to avoid his sweet lips.  
Every time he attempted this I would do the same.

"No, you're cut off," I joked pushing him away a little bit.

"Oh, I'm cut off, am I?" he asked raising an eyebrow questioningly at me.

I bit back a laugh to keep up my 'serious' face, "Yes, cut off. Got a problem with it?"

Haru tightened his hold on my waist, "Yeah I got a problem with it," Haru began with the same mocking tone he used to imitate me. "I wanna ravish you…" he breathed in my ear.

His hot breath tickled my skin, "Ravish? Did you really just use the word 'ravish'?" I teased him not letting him see that I desperately wanted him at this moment.

"Yes, ravish. It means—"

I cut him off, "I know what it means!" I rolled my eyes at the 17 year old boy.

His lips allowed a sweet laugh to pass by them, making me crave him even more.

"I guess you would know what that means, right?" Haru said in his light voice.

"What does that mean exactly?" I continued to tease him.

"Nothing, just that you're smart," he answered kissing my neck casually.

"There will be none of that, you're cut off. Remember?" I informed him referring to his kissing my neck.

I stood up and left him on the floor, and made my way to the kitchen. It's the same kitchen that we've had since Haru moved out of his parent's house. I'm glad that we didn't have to move off of the estate after the whole situation with Akito was cleared up. Hey, maybe he—sorry, _she_ got the hint and freed everyone else too? Fat chance at that though.

I turned around to see Haru finally taking his shoes off. The pots and pans hit together as I pretended to be looking for the right one for dinner. Light footsteps creeped up on me, as if the owner of the steps were trying to scare me. The second before he tried to grab me I slid on the floor to get out of the way. When he hit his head on the wooden cabinets I laughed my ass off.

"Nice try baby, but you're gonna have to be faster than that to get me!" I exclaimed lying flat on the floor.

I must have been laughing too hard, because he sat on my stomach and pinned my arms to the cold linoleum.

"You mean like this?" Haru asked seductively before crashing his lips into mine for a mind blowing kiss.

His mouth and body were moving in all the right ways to drive me insane. I was going crazy trying not to strip him down to his birthday suit and make crazy love to him. All I could settle for right now was giving him a kiss to match the ones he gives to me. I, of course, never come close to the same level of kissing as he does. But, if it's the best that I can do then it shouldn't matter right?

"So, Rin, are you really hungry right now? Or can we skip dinner for the time being?" he whispered in my ear as he massaged my right temple.

"We can skip breakfast too!" I told him as my body begged for him.

Haru laughed as he snaked his arm around my waist and carried me to our bed room. He refuses to have sex anywhere else, he says it's because he wants me to be comfortable. His strong arms got me there without so much as breaking a sweat. The bed was so soft and warm the second he joined me in it.

"Rin…I love you," he told me as he unbuttoned my black shirt.

"I know, I love you too," I replied unfastening his shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

"No, I mean I _really _love you," Haru added taking the cloth off all the way.

"I know…" I said biting back the fact that no matter how much he loved me, I would always love him so much more than that.

"I'm never going to let you go," he promised going to work on my tight black skirt.

"The thought never crossed my mind," I began to unzip his school pants.

What I said was the truth. Ever since I forgave him for everything I've never distrusted him again. Maybe it was too much like an etch-a-sketch to just erase all of the mistakes, but that's what happened. I loved him, no shake that, I love him. I always will.

"I know baby," Haru said taking my offending under garments off and tossing them to the floor.

I finished by taking his boxers off and let the moment steal our breath away like it always does. Our breath was short and laced with the love that's always been there. It was like this was routine, without the monotony. This never lost its sweet, satisfying taste, no matter how often we did it.

When we were finished, I rolled onto my side to see Haru just barely hanging onto consciousness. His lids slid over his eyes and came back up as he attempted to fight off the inevitable nap that was about to ambush him. I kissed his nose, as if to say "It's okay to fall asleep baby, I'll be fine."

"I love you Isuzu…" he whispered before slipping into his serene slumber.

"I love you too Hatsuharu," I replied watching a small smile fall onto his unsuspecting lips.

"But, I'll always love you more…" I added brushing a few soft white locks out of his face.

I know he didn't hear what I said but that didn't matter at all. I've heard that some people listen better while they sleep…then he'll never doubt just how much I do love him.

I reached over to the night stand and turned on the TV, I wouldn't be getting to sleep for a while, so I might as well watch something. As I flipped through the channels nothing caught my attention until the anchor for the nightly news began to talk to me.

"With the crisis in Iraq, Japan, surprisingly, has aligned itself with the USA. Which means all the soldiers will be going on tours to Iraq at least once, for an entire year," he started to drone on but I quit listening after a while.

I don't know why I had a bad feeling about this news cast, but now I wanted to murder the anchor.

I looked over at my undisturbed Haru, _No…he would never join the army. _

The feeling was shaken off as I snuggled into my lover's chest. But…the same naggy feeling persisted until I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
